Change-L Lawliet Love Story :3
by pikaderpxx
Summary: Okay so im not good at descriptions but there's a stubborn girl named Alice who went to the Wammy House after being passed on and on from foster homes cuz they all wanted to get rid of her. She was smart but would never admit it, she grows up with L and remains working at the Wammy House while aspiring to be a singer while L is out doing cases ah well just read the story
1. Chapter 1

Description

* * *

Name: Alice Jones

Alias: Juno

Age: 23

Birthday: December 21 1980

Death Day: None, cuz shes a badass honeybadger lol no jk ignore that, she just didn't die

Weight: 120 lbs

Height: 5'5"

Blood Type: O-

Likes: Music, her guitar, food, fun, coffee

Dislikes: anything to do with Misa Amane, losing, outside, stupid/annoying people

Knowledge: 8/10

Coceptualisation Power: 9/10

Will To Act: 7/10

Motivation: 2/10

Social Skills: 7/10

Job: Singer/actress actual rival against Misa, models for Vogue magazine, and a detective for the Kira case of course


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Woopty doo~ what's in here?" the petite woman leaned on the door slightly, letting a stream of light pour into the dark room. She stumbled her ay to the desk, laughing so hard she fell to her knees. The phone rang suddenly, making her jump with pure fear, keeping herself up steadily on her knees with her hand on the corner of the desk. It rang again, and she looked back at the door giggling a bit looking at the dark shadow who had been following run past the door, she looked back at the phone, oh the temptation, it was begging her to answer that phone. She snatched it up quickly, falling on her butt laughing some more.

"Helloooo~?" she sang into the phone with a grin, a calm, smooth voice answered on the other line, "I take it this isn't Watari, but Juno, an intoxicated Juno in that case." she gasped excitedly twirling the cord between her slender fingers, "L darling, babycakes, honey, where have you been? What have you been doing you sound like a dragonfly!"

"Seeing as a dragonfly is an insect, it has no larynx, therefore it cannot speak. So you must be referring to the sound it makes with its own wings." Juno stared confusedly at the ground laughing, L was use to this routine, she would get drunk a few times a month, she was never really good at keeping herself together, that's why he was around, to keep her from falling apart.

"Your royal highness-" "Miss Juno!" a tall man, dressed in a suit with thinning and graying hair bursted through the door causing Juno to drop the phone in surprise. Watari rushed picking up the phone, helping her up, "Ryuzaki, my apologies , Miss Juno somehow escaped my sights for a few seconds and she's intoxicated again as you can see." he pulled out a cream colored handkerchief dabbing his slightly perspiring forehead, lightly winded by the wild goose chase she had sent him on all through the house.

"It's fine, but besides that fact, I am going to need her and you, obviously on the Kira case." L put his thumb to this lips staring at the computer screen blinking with numbers and symbols about Kira's new killing trend. Juno, on the other hand, steadily put her finger into one of the holes on the dial pulling down giggling. "Miss Juno, please do not play with that." he took her hand away from the phone and lead it back to her, "Uhm, yes Ryuzaki, we'll depart to Japan tomorrow morning."

"Very well then. Goodbye." the line dropped to dial tone and Watari placed down the phone with a sigh, "Come on Miss Juno, lets get you to bed." he looked over seeing the woman had vanished just like that into thin air, he darted quickly down the hall following the giggles and crashes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The mid-afternoon sun shown through the window on her deathly pale face, a groan left her mouth as she opened her eyes squinting and trying to stand up out of bed. She failed and fell with the sheets entangled around her feet and torso, she rubbed her eyes weakly, the way her mascara had been caked across her eye lids and how her light purple bags had puffed out, she looked like a panda. Her head lolled to the side to get squint at the analog clock that had glowed green number. She sighed heavily pulling her knees to her chest, "Fuck..4:30...I've slept the day away yet again." She stood up stumbling to her closet and leaning on the door frame pulling out a large dull green heavy coat, a white tank top, black shorts, fishnet tights, and her black combat boots. Draping the cot over her she swung open the door smiling to herself in a joyfully sarcastic way, "Hello world, how are you going to screw me over today?" her smile faded in a moment as she went downstairs into the kitchen.

The smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese filled her nostrils causing her to gag slightly as she pinned her hair up in a bun with a the black bow her mother had given her on her seventh birthday, before she died a few weeks later. Watari forced a smile, sliding a grilled cheese onto a plate and handing it to a hungry child who took it and scampered to the dining table hungrily to join the other thirty or so children. "Miss Juno, how did you sleep? You were up quite late last night, would you like some food?" "I apologize for last night, I regret it all. I really do," she didn't, "and no thank you, just a glass of water would be nice, thank you." he nodded smiling brightly while she had entered the dining hall. The children's high, chattering voices filled her ears causing a wave of pain and nausea to stun her for a moment. She leaned against the wall rubbing her head in pain, "Damn this headache..."

"If you didn't get so drunk last night you wouldn't be in pain now would you?" a dark more aggressive voice said from across the table, the voice's company nudged him roughly mumbling into his ear while pressing various buttons on his game platform, "Do you have death wish?" Juno looked up sharply with a glare that could cut through rock, a softer, more knowing voice spoke up while a fork was being examined between his two fingers gently, "Mello, Miss Juno is only drinking because she's human, and misses L extensively." Juno's mouth dropped and her face twisted into a confused grimace like she was about to yell 'I do not miss L! What are you implying?!' however, for argument sake she sat down while Mello directed his attention to Near shooting back, "nobody asked you!"

"Now boys, settle." Watari grunted setting an ice cold glass of water in front of Juno, "There you go Miss Juno. Now, I've received news from L, he wants us to fly to Japan to work on the Kira case. You must go upstairs to pack your things." Juno set down the glass of water with an exhalation for breath, "Alright then." she stood up from the table making her way to the stairs, "Try not to screw things up again." Mello snickered, arms folded as he leaned up against the wall, she backhanded him with a cold stare, "Shut up." Even though they had a big difference of age, they never refrained from violence or name-calling, mostly because they were just like siblings. Near, Matt, and Mello were just like the little brothers she never had.

Mello smirked in pain rubbing the back of his head watching at leat ten kids crowd around her whining and shouting a bit, a young girl approached her tugging at her jacket, "But Miss Juno you cant be leaving! You still haven't watched my ballet routine!" a boy stepped forward now, "And I still haven't gotten to show you my robot!" Two twin girls held up papers in each hand simultaneously saying, "And you haven't hear you poems for you yet!" The others nodded and Juno kneeled down on one knee as the youngest stepped forward, "You still haven't sung for us yet, you promised." She sighed and smiled reassuringly lifting the little one's chin, "I wont be gone for long, plus this is the 21st century, did you forget about webcams? Please don't tell me you've forgotten what I've taught you now." they nodded reciting like little soldiers, "Fudge the world and have no doubts." She threw her head back with her loud, thick laughter hugging them all and going upstairs to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Watari showed her into the hotel, she dragged her bags behind her, he introduced her to the force. "Y-You're Juno! You're THE Juno, I love your music really, can you sign my t-shirt?" the man they called Matsuda rushed up to her holding up one of her concert tees, she smiled taking one of the sharpies on the table and signing it, "Alright, I don't know what you see, or hear rather in my music but okay." he only grinned while the others stared at him like he was the stupidest guy on Earth, "You're song invisible, it really means a lot to me, you did really great work on your album Wonderland. Oh and that movie Alone On a Saturday you were really good in that too!" She smiled slightly but looked over nonchalantly when she heard the annoying squeal of one girl, "Ugh! What is _she_ doing here?!"

"_Misa__ Amane..." _

Juno gritted her teeth, and picked up an uncapped pen, pointing it at the blonde, "Stay back, I am armed." Misa looked back at her confused, "You are such a freak!" she was shouting now, only inches away from Juno's face. Juno on the other hand, pushed her down by the forehead with her finger, "Down Bessy." Misa fumed shoving her away, "At least I'm not an antisocial virgin!" this made Juno laugh a bit, the force could only watch in amusement as Light stood behind Misa as if hiding. "At least _I_ have a boyfriend!"

"You mean Light?" Juno scoffed, "If Light were to walk into a bar with a loaded gun, asking who slept with you, a man would speak up saying there wasn't enough bullets." Misa fumed yanking Light by the arm out of the room, shoving the tall yet slouching figure aside. Before turning to face the people in the room, he smiled putting his thumb to his lips watching Misa stomp down the hall, "Juno, you've arrived."

"Just a question, why exactly is Misa Amane here?" she sighed sitting down in his office chair resting her feet up on the desk, L took his place on the couch, crouched over on his feet like usual accepting the fact that when she arrived, his things became hers and vice versa. L pondered for a bit, "She is Light Yagami's girlfriend, and she is also helping on the Kira case." A groan escaped her lips. she didn't like Misa at all. Misa displayed what girls should look like, skinny, big breasts and butt, makeup all over their faces. _"Disgusting and fake."_ she had thought. Juno displayed how you don't have to starve and dumb yourself down to be beautiful, she talked about eating whatever you want because you are who you are and nothing could stop you. She often said fuck society and fuck what people think, although she left the orphanage rarely because she spent her days blogging online and looking after children. When she wasn't at home she was putting on shows, going on tour, modeling etc.

"Juno," L began, she looked over rolling her eyes a bit '_Here it comes...'_ "You do realize that you're risking your life here, and even one single mistake could cost you your exsistence-" "Save your breath, I accept whatever."

He glanced over after he popped a strawberry in his mouth, those owl eyes seemed to peer into her cold, dark soul, "You're reckless." Juno leaned her head back, "You must be new." They didn't seem like it, but they were really close, they often fought but in the end they were crazy about each other. L spent the next hour and a half catching her up on the latest killing spree.

"Clearly, Kira has his own narrow vision on justice-" a light snore interrupted his sentence, looked over at her now asleep, "hm." he leaned over not surprised that she had fallen asleep while he was talking again, he picked her up bridal style. It's not like he was in annoyance by having to carry her to bed, in fact he enjoyed it, found it amusing. The hotel's hallway was quiet, yet the air seemed thick, all that could be heard was his footsteps and her sleepy sighs. He glanced down at her and did a double take, she looked different, more relaxed. The muscles on her face weren't so tense as they were before, her eyebrows weren't as furrowed in confusion. She wasn't wearing the little grimace of dissatisfaction toward most of the human race.

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!" Misa called from down the hall, with a quick movement he held Juno like a child with one arm while placing his index finger to his lips, shushing Misa as she rolled her eyes continuing her way passed them. L opened the door to her hotel room slowly, turning on the light and dimming it down so he could see. He placed her down on the bed, draping a blanket over her, so careful not to disturb her. There was so much caution in his movements, so much care as he shut off the light and shit the door quietly, smiling to himself in that weird way that he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"I don't understand why we can't just arrest Light now, you and I both have deducted that he is Kira. I did it the moment I met him! If we have a thorough explanation I'm absolutely sure they'll take him in and make the bastard suffer." Juno poured at least three cups of cream and five sugars into her French Vanilla coffee, she obviously had picked up some of L's habits. He sighed a bit, clicking through various links and numbers on his computer screen, "We don't have enough evidence, and you know that. Explaining isn't enough, we need slid proof." She sipped her coffee, sitting down on the couch beside him, rewatching and listening to Kira's voice altered demands broadcasted to the city. It reminded her of when L and Kira had that showdown when L had figured out Kira was in Japan, she thought it was ridiculously badass.

Soon enough, Light walked into the room, along with the force. Juno's hazel eyes were fixed on him like a hawk watching a tiny field mouse. Light looked back at her in the most innocent way possible, "Hey Juno, nice to see you." he smiled. "I don't like you. Do not speak to me unless I speak to you first." Light was shocked by the sudden rudeness, L seemed to chuckled, use to the attitude he found it amusing, the force was shocked along with Light as he answered, "U-Uhm okay...but may I ask why?" Juno took in a breath, "You're a peasant." and with that she stuck up her nose, turning away with a toss of the hair, but then with a moment of pondering she turned back with a cheerful smile, "On second thought, you seem like a cool guy, maybe you, Misa, and I have gotten off on the wrong foot. How bout we all go for a nice drive around the city, do a little shopping, see a movie maybe?" Light knew something was up, so did L, it was quite obvious, but trying to keep the suspicion low, Light agreed. Juno grinned with happiness, or it could have been the most menacing smile, you could never tell with her.

Light soon left the room to run an "errand", but she didn't believe that for one second. "Juno, what are planning?" L questioned, turning around in his spinny chair looking at her with that scolding look that she knew all too well. "What? Why can't you believe that I actuallywant to befriend them?" L looked back at her, staring and examining her confused and slightly hurt china doll like face, and with a sigh he turned back around, "Just don't _hurt _them."

* * *

Time Skip: *SpongeBob narrator voice* Two Days Later

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for comin out, but by the way I am **not **hipster you fuckers." her grin shined as her laugh rang through the concert hall, like a soft melody of slight happiness. She slowly paced across the stage, tapping her chin as her big "Lana Del Rey" shirt brushed her tight-covered thighs that were held up by garters, but the large shirt hung over them. "I'm thinking...my Queen Marina's Obsessions?" The crowd roared as her fingers graced her white and gold electric guitar and tore through the strings with grace as the bass man and the drummer joined her after the intro.

Sunday, wake up, give me a cigarette.  
Last night's love affair is looking vulnerable in my bed  
Silk sheet, blue dawn, Colgate, tongue warm  
Won't you quit your crying? I can't sleep  
One minute I'm a little sweetheart  
And next minute you are an absolute creep

We've got obsessions  
I want to wipe out all the sad ideas that come to me when I am holding you  
We've got obsessions  
All you ever think about are sick ideas involving me, involving you

Supermarket, what packet of crackers to pick?  
They're all the same, one brand, one name, but really they're not  
Look, look, just choose something quick  
People are staring, time to come quick in (?)  
Cheeks are on fire; just choose something, something, something  
Pressure overwhelming  
Next minute I am turning out of the door, facing one week without food  
A day, a day when things are pretty bad  
Don't let it make you feel sad, the crackers were probably bad luck anyway  
Can't let your cold heart be free  
When you act like you've got an OCD

We've got obsessions  
I want to erase every nasty thought that bugs me every day of every week  
We've got obsessions  
You never tell me what it is that makes you strong and what it is that makes you weak.

We've got obsessions  
I want to erase every nasty thought that bugs me every day of every week.  
We've got obsessions  
You never told me what it was that made you strong and what it was that made you weak  
Makes you weak, makes you weak, make you weak, make you weak, make you weak  
Make you

Sunday, wake up, give me a cigarette  
Last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again

watch?v=QMJI1FHhSe4 (-the song)

Juno took a breath, opening her eyes to the wild crowd, she had never known people in Japan would like her music so much. She opened her arms wide and bowed and said thank you before bernying off stage like a weirdo.


End file.
